As is well known, the best way to improve one's golf game is to practice swinging with various clubs. Conventionally, golfers have engaged in such practice at golf-driving ranges wherein regular golf balls may be hit. Alternately, golfers have practiced in their own yards or other available space with balls which will not travel very far after being hit.
One of the problems encountered with using either of the above methods for practice is that the golfer must break his stance after hitting a ball in order to tee up a new ball. If the golfer is able to maintain his stance, it is possible for him to make minor corrections in his stance which may lead to more successful hitting of the next ball. However, because he must break his stance and bend over to put a new ball in position to be hit, when he resumes his stance he does not have the same orientation as previously and it is difficult to make minor corrections.
Various types of golf ball teeing devices have been proposed in the past. The purpose of such devices is to permit loading of a large number of golf balls into the device for release, one at a time, by the golfer.
The present invention provides such a golf ball teeing device having numerous features each of which tends to make the structure practical and utilitarian as well as inexpensive to manufacture and durable in use.